


Is It Right?

by DaRkNeKo4444, DenchyRenchy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Physical Abuse, What I'm Doing, extreme fluff, we are so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaRkNeKo4444/pseuds/DaRkNeKo4444, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenchyRenchy/pseuds/DenchyRenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends Sora and Riku are new at Destiny Isles College. Kairi, Riku's girlfriend whom Sora has never met, has already been going there for a year. But when Sora bumps into her in the halls, and accidentally falls in love, things really begin to change for the three of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The only thing we own is the laptop with which this was written. We're too poor for a trip to the movies, let alone buying a whole franchise.

“Mom!! Stop it!” I practically yelled. My mom could be so clingy sometimes. I mean, it’s understandable, as I’m starting at Destiny Isles College today, and all. My mom was bawling her eyes out and telling me not to do drugs or do anything else stupid like join a gang. What does she think goes on here? I heard a muffled laugh off to my right and I turned to see my best friend, Riku, trying to suppress a laugh with a hand over his mouth. I shot him a dirty look. “Mom! I swear, I’ll be fine. Like Riku would let me join a gang.” I snickered and under my breath I added, “At least, not without him.”

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my cheek. I looked at my mom and saw a stern look on her face. “Do not even joke about that, mister!” I rolled my eyes.

“Yes, mother dearest.” I picked up my suitcase, and began to walk towards Riku. He had this devilish grin plastered to his face. “What?” I asked, wondering why he was smiling.

“Does wittwe Sora wanna give his mommy one wast kiss before she goes away fowever?” He teased, pinching my cheek. I slapped his hand away.

“Shut up. You’re lucky your parents aren’t here.” I looked at him, my face filled with envy for his parentless departure to college.

“Tch, I wish my parents were here. I wish they’d even notice I was gone.” He looked down, his face suddenly full of sadness, and all of the sudden, the air around us was heavy. I knew Riku didn’t exactly have the best parents, but he made it sound a lot worse than it probably is. But what did I know? I’d never actually been to his house before.

“Look Riku, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean what I said.” I apologized, and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. 

“It’s Fine.” He replied gruffly. ”At least now I get to see my girlfriend.” He said, and began to smile at the thought of her.

“Oooh yeah! I forgot that you told me she goes here. Does that mean I finally get to meet her?”

“Maybe if you promise not to hit on her.” He joked.

“Do I really seem that desperate to you? Or do I like I have a death wish. You would beat me to a pulp!” I exclaimed with a broad smile. He smiled back.

“Yeah, you do seem desperate. You haven’t had anything since Yuffie. Man, that really got to you, didn’t it?” I only nodded. Me and Yuffie had been together for 3 years, But a few weeks back, she just ended it, no reason as to why other than “it just doesn’t feel right.” I was pretty broken up about it for a while, because we had had a pretty good thing.

“Dude snap out of it” Riku called to me from down the hall.

 I shook myself out of my trance, not realizing I had stopped. Apparently, neither had Riku, because he was halfway through the door to one of the dorms. I ran to catch up to him, looking around, still in awe that we more or less were on our own and could do anything we wanted. Within reason, of course. I’m NOT joining a gang, if that’s what you’re thinking. I was merely contemplating all crazy parties, all the stupid pranks and of _course, all the hot girls!_ There is one in particular, but we’re not there yet in the story. So, the authors are going to remove my omnipotence, rebuild the 4th wall and go back to the story. I shook the thought of joining a gang out of my head, and entered the dorm I was to share with my bestest friend ever. “It’s kind of small, isn’t it?” I asked Riku, feeling kind of disappointed. “I always thought they would be bigger.” Riku just shrugged.

“I visited here once to see my girlfriend and she showed me her room.” He looked at me waggled his eyebrows, while boasting a devilish smirk. I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to continue. “All I’m saying I that I’ve been here before, so I expected this.”

“SUUUURE! It sounded more along the lines of you bragging about getting laid!”`

Riku just smirked. “Maaaaybe.” I punched his bicep.

“Shut u-” Suddenly, my face was covered in a down pillow in a batman pillow case. God, he was a nerd. Why Riku thought it was necessary to whack my face with his pillow, I’ll never know, but it started the longest pillow fight we’ve ever had. Mature, I know, but we didn’t give a damn.

There was a knock at the door, and there stood a petite blonde girl with hair that went just below her shoulders, and was mostly pushed to one side. She had a bright, yet shy smile, and the colour of her pearly white teeth almost matched her pale complexion. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. “Hi,” she said, almost inaudibly. “Have you seen a guy, about your height,” she pointed at me, “with short spikey-blond hair? He… uh, stole something from me.” Oh, no. That sounded exactly like who I thought it was: my cousin, Roxas.

Riku just looked at me, expecting me to handle this. I sighed. “What’s his name,” I asked, “I might know him” She seemed surprised.

“Oh. Uhm, I doubt it.” She looked down.

“The guy you described sounds like my cousin, Roxas. You must be Naminé. He talks about you a lot. Never shuts up, in fact.” The girl blushed at this, and she looked at her feet, as if they were going to tell her what to do next. “Do me a favour,” I said, which caused her to look at me. Well, sort of. Her eyes were on me, but her head was still angled towards the floor. “Just don’t lose him. He’s an ass at times, but he’s really a good guy. If you two stopped being a thing, I am ninety percent sure that he would buy all the sea salt ice cream available, and sit in my house and cry.” I chuckled a bit at this. The girl smiled again, and chuckled, too.

“I won’t lose him. I promise.” Her smile seemed to brighten.

I nodded. “Good. Now, if I know my cousin, He’s probably in the place where he stole whatever it was he stole from you.” She sighed and turned and went back down the way she came. Once she was out of earshot, I hear Riku say “She was kind of cute. Too bad your cousin beat you to her”

I looked at him with extreme disbelief. “Dude, she’s blonde, which I am not into, and she and Roxas have been friends since birth. She has never even existed in our town.”

He just shrugged. “I’m just saying…”

“Whatever, ya fucking nit. Pick your side.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit later than anticipated with school, and naps and procrastination. And a lack of a way to collaborate on what went into this chapter. Anyways, enjoy, meh behbehs!
> 
> Disclaimer: If we really owned Kingdom Hearts, do you really think we would sit around all day writing fanfics about it?

It was the first day of my second year at Destiny Isles College. My mom dropped me off an hour ago, and I had just finished unpacking my stuff into my new dorm room. Not long after, I got a text from my best friend Naminé .

'Hi Kai, its been a while. How are you?' I read, and smiled brightly.

I swiftly sent a message back. 'I'm great!  I just finished unpacking. How about you Nami?'

She replied moments later. 'Me too. Soo many boxes! Lol!'

I giggled, then sent a message back. 'Lol, I know right! So anyways, how are things with Roxas?'

'We've been great. How about you and your mysterious boyfriend I never got  to meet?'

'His name is Riku, and we're great too. I'm so glad he's coming here for college, then I can see him all the time! 

'Awwww :3 you guys sounds so cute!

'Thanks! Do you want to meet him today? We're going out to lunch at one o'clock, you could come along if you want'

'Sure! I would love to.'

'Oh bring Roxas too. It could be like a double date :)'

'Okay, I'll tell him. See you soon Kai 

'Yup see ya Nami ♡'

Directly after, I got a call from Riku, and picked it up eagerly. "Hi Rikukins!"

I heard snickering in the background. "Shut up Sora!" He said putting down the phone for a moment. "Sorry babe... You ready to go for lunch?" He asked.

"Yuppers." I said and smiled. "Oh I forgot to tell you, My friend Naminé is coming along. You finally get to meet her!" 

"I think I've already met her." He told me.

"Huh? How?" I asked.

"Long story... I'll tell you later." He told me, then I heard more snickering, and he put the phone down again. "Seriously Sora! Go away before I beat you up!" I faintly made out in the background. 

I giggled, and he pick the phone up again. "Sorry Kai, gotta go. I'll see you in five minutes." He said sounding flustered. 

"Okay, bye babe." 

"Bye." He said and before he hung up I heard this: "Oww Riku! What was that for?" Then dial tone.

I couldn't help but laugh. I loved when he got all flustered like that. It was adorable! 

I hung up, then continued as I was.

Suddenly out of no where, there was a loud noise that sounded like someone barreling into the dorm.

I rushed out into the living room, and found a certain spikey haired blonde, doubled over, panting for his breathe, with some sort of book in hand.

"Roxas?" I asked in confusion. 

He looked up. "Kai...ri?" He puffed. "This... is... your dorm?" He managed through breaths. 

"Yeah... What the heck was that about?" I asked totally confused as to what just happened.

He huffed a few more times, then spoke. " I ran away... From Naminé..." He explained. 

"Why?" I gasped.

He smile misheviously, then came over and waved the book in my face. 

I snatched it from him.

"Hey!" He cried, and pouted childishly.

"Naminé's sketch book?!" I screeched. "Do you know how important this is to her?" I asked him in dismay. 

He snatched it back. "I know! Best prank ever!" He said excitedly, as he regained his breath.

I punched his arm. "Give it back to me Roxas." I demanded. 

"Or what?" He asked condesendingly, as if I couldn't do anything.

"I'll... I'll get Riku to beat you up!" I threatened. 

"Oh yeah?" He mocked.

"Yeah!" Came a voice behind him, and I smiled wickedly. 

He turned around slowly, and behind him stood the much taller, and definately stronger Riku.

He stopped dead in his tracks, and dropped the book.  
"Oh... Hi there Riku..." He said nervously, and forced a shaky smile.

"First day of college, and your already teasing the girls? Come on Roxas, I thought you were better than that." He said, and shook his head in dissappoval.

I put my hands on waist. "Yeah Roxas!"  I scolded in a humorous manner.

Roxas stood there nervously, as Riku stared him down fiercely, trying to intimidate the blonde headed boy. But his lips bagan to quiver, and soon he errupted into laughter. 

"Ha! Kairi did you see how scared he was?!" Riku howled in delight.

I snickered. 

"Was not!" He denied the truth. 

"Were too." He chortled. 

"What's so funny?" Came a soft sweet voice from just outside the door.

"Nami!" I shouted, and ran over to embraced her tightly.

She smiled sweetly, and hugged me back. "Good to see you Kai." 

"I missed you sooooo much Nami!" I squeed.

"I know! It's been to long." She replied, and let me go. 

"Oh! before I forget." I said and went an picked up the book from the floor. "I believe Mister Roxas here, stole this from you." I shot him a look, then returned it to her.

He hid his face in embarrassment. "... I'm sorry Nami..." He apoligized. " I thought it would be funny..."  He circled his foot on the carpet. 

She gave him a un-serious scowl, putting her hands on her waist. "It wasn't." She faked being stern, then smiled. "Just kidding."

He sighed in relief, then chuckled. "This is why I love you!" He said, and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, Since we're all here now, why don't we get going?" Riku suggested, trying to avoid their p.d.a.

Naminé let go of Roxas, and turned her attention to Riku. "Wait, you were with Roxas's cousin's a few minutes ago! You're the mysterious Riku I've heard so much about?" She asked. 

"The one and only!" He beamed. "Nice to finally meet you. Kairi never shuts up about how awesome and adorable you are." 

I hit his bicep. "Stop making me sound like a creep!" I cried.

She giggled. "It's fine." she assured. "But Riku was right, we should probably get going."

We all nodded in agreeance, then headed out of the dorm, and out of the building. 

***

We decided to go to subway down the street from the college. Since all of of didn't have much money,(college fees and such) we didn't get anything extravagant. We all got five dollar foot longs, and each couple shared a drink.

It was a lovely afternoon, and all of had a great time catching up, and sharing stories. It was especially funny when I told Roxas and Naminé about the time Riku got drunk and proposed to a tree! They doubled over in laughter for a good twenty minutes, while Riku hid in embarrassment. It was great fun.

Soon after we finished up our food, we all headed back to the school. Naminé, told us she had to help Roxas unpack, so they left and we headed to my dorm. 

Upon our arrival, we noticed some new boxes on the counter. 

"Looks like you have a new dorm mate." Riku commented as we walked into the room.

I smiled. "Um hm, I wonder who she is."

And as soon as I said that, she walked into the living room.

"Oh! Why hello there." She greeted. "You must be my new dorm mate. I'm Selphie." She extended a hand.

I took it and shook. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kairi."

"I hope we can get along." She smiled warmly. 

"Yeah, me too." I returned her smile. 

"Well I've still got to unpack, so I'll see you around Kairi." She told me, and started back to her room. 

"Alright,  see you later." I said. 

When she was gone, I told Riku what I thought about her. "She seems really nice." I told him. 

He shrugged. "Nice enough. You wanna watch Netflix?" He asked changing the subject. "I heard they the new season of Walking Dead." 

I grinned. "You know me to well." I told him.

He smirked. "Duh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! There it is! Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 is already in production, so be ready next week for some more RIku and Sora shenanigans!   
> Until next time, my lovelies!  
> Small a/n: Neko does not care for these, so they will entirely consist of me, DenchyRenchy, writing to you as if there was some form of relationship between us. Sorry, but I'm a creep. Deal with it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is Chapter 3. Enjoy. It's too late for me to try and create a hype train for this one.

The next day, Riku slept until nearly one o'clock in the afternoon. We didn't have actual classes until Thursday, so it was alright that he did.

I on the other hand barely slept at all. I wasn't accustom to this bed, or rather sleeping in a bed that wasn't my own, and I had a hard time getting to sleep. It was all so new, and felt so very foreign. It was exciting, yet nerve racking all at the same time.

I eventually decided to get up, and as I got out of my new bed, Riku began to stir as he regain his consciousness from sleep.

He turned over and slowly pried his ice blue eyes open.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." I teased as he woke up fully.

"Shut up." He retorted, voice husky from sleep. "It’s the first day of college. I wanna meet girls. They flock to you, so I need your help!" I began to shake him, which earned me a punch in my gut.

"At least be up in time for frosh.  Please, Riku?" I begged.

A barely audible grunt could be heard from him, which anyone who isn't me would interpret as just that. But, being his best friend, I knew that that was 'Tired Riku' for 'Fine.'

I pulled my arm down in a fist and screamed out “YES!”

Riku extended his arm lazily and hit me in my stomach, groaning grumpy.

I winced in pain. “Sorry Riku…” I whispered, the left the room swiftly.

I figured it would take a while for Riku to take his shower and do his hair (seriously, it takes him forever). So, I elected to hit the vending machines on the main floor for a snack. I took the stairs down to the first floor, our room was on the second, and walked down the hall towards the lobby and the cure for my empty stomach. Not paying attention to where I was going due to deep thoughts on how I would woo any of the girls here. Suddenly, I heard a grunt of pain followed by “Hey, watch it!”

I snapped out of my trance and looked down to see the most amazing, beautiful redhead God had ever created. She had the most captivating crystal-blue eyes, and I swear that as I stared into them, time stood still. The fact that they stared back at me with a glare was irrelevant to my brain at that moment.

But I was pulled out of my trance by a slap to my shoulder. “I see you fell for little Sora here, Kai-Kai.” I looked up to see a man with a wild mane of red hair and a stunning pair of emerald orbs. The girl turned her glare to the redheaded man.

“Ax, I told you to stop calling me that.” The man just laughed. He shook his head, and turned his gaze to me.

“Well, Sora, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help the lady up?” He had to hold back a snicker at ‘lady,’ trying to hide behind his somewhat-closed fist.

“Oh, uh, right,” I extended my hand towards her, and began to help her up. “Sorry.” I told her sheepishly, then stopped, dropping the girl in the process and looked on with confusion. “How do you know my name?”

 “HEY!” She cried. “Forgetting some one?”

He only laughed, and helped Kai Kai (as he called her) up. “Well aren’t you just the most helpful guy around.” He scoffed sarcastically. When she was successfully on her feet, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He checked it. “I guess I’ll leave you two alone, I have better people to fuck with.” He winked at us. “And I do mean that literally.” He added, then disappear into the dorm hallway.

She rolled her pretty blues eyes. “Sorry about my manwhore of a brother.” She apologized.

“No, no. it should be me who should be apologizing, Kai?” I stated the last part as a question.

“Kairi.” She corrected.

“Sora.” I told her and extended a hand.

She took it and brushed her hair behind ear with her free hand as her smiled.

I felt my face go hot and she giggled. “Are you new here?” she asked me, her head cocked to one side slightly.

“Y-yeah” I stammered. This earned another giggle from her. I admit, I was completely smitten by Kairi. It was in this moment that I decided that I would spend every moment of my existence trying to be with this woman. I’d probably even marry her. I suddenly realized that Riku would probably be done with his stupid hair, and that I should probably get back. “Uhm, I should probably get back to my roommate, but it was nice to meet you. And, once again, I’m so sorry,” I said smiling as I turned around to head towards the stairs. She giggled _again_ and waved. I stopped paying attention again as I walked down the hall to my room, my thoughts overrun with Kairi. I was so preoccupied that I almost walked right by my room, had it not been for Riku poking his head out of the door to check and see if I was in the hall. I managed to notice it before I ran into him and instead, fell right on my ass. He rolled his eyes and offered me his hand to help me up. I took it and he not-so-graciously yanked me to my feet.

“Sora, where the hell have you been?”

“Oh, I just went to the vending machines for a snack, because I figured you would take forever getting ready.” I shrugged.

“Really? It takes you ten minutes to ‘get a snack?’” He had a skeptical look on his face.

I look down and realized that my hands, much like my stomach, were empty. I looked back up at him, and chuckled. He simply raised an eyebrow. “I, uh, got a little sidetracked.” I gave Riku a small grin. “I may or may not have, uh, met a girl…”

Riku broke into a wide grin and slapped my back. “Sora, you dog! So you’re not gay after all!!”

It took all my willpower not to punch him in the face. “Shut up,” I spat. “You know I’m not gay!”

Riku only smirked. “Oh? Then how do you explain that one time at band camp?”

“SHUT UP!!The first rule of band camp is you don’t talk about that one time at band camp!” I stomped into the room, and jumped onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow trying to hide my blush.

“Sora, you know that pillow will only cover your face, not the past!” I heard him yell. I merely groaned, wishing that I would just die, right here right now.

 

 


	4. Update

Hey, all! So sorry for the lack of chapters recently. We've been really busy with exams and school starting back up again, not to mention my tendancy to have regular mental and emotional breakdowns. In all reality, it's my fault for not being able to be stable in any way shape or form. Not to mention me and NeKo have been out of tough for a while, so there's that to. So, to summarize, I'm sorry my forever-aloneness and tendency to ignore everyone has delayed production of this work.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI that the chapters will be alternating between Kairi's and Sora's POVs. Odd chapters will be Sora's, and even Kairi's. For the sake of exposition, and because we are the authors and we can, there will be chapter's from Riku's POV, but we have not decided the frequency. Probably just when it's convenient to the story. So bear with us, please and shpanks!


End file.
